


In the Name of Hyne

by Arikakun



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU Kinda?, F/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Ultimecia, rumors of her power and Adel's power are resurfacing, another unknown sorceress waits in the darkness, will she stay silent or will she act? To prevent another disaster Balamb has been called in to take care of the issue, but what happens when the SeeDs themselves are targets?





	In the Name of Hyne

_"Yes…I understand…we will move accordingly,"_

A woman lounged one of the two plush chairs in front of a large dark cherry wood desk, her attention focused on the phone in her hand the string of messages that seemed to have no end as she scrolled through the messages. Annoyed a bit at the number of messages but it was the duty of a SeeD commander to answer and read every single message that came to her even if she received messages from the man she waited on in real time. She glanced at the man and shook her head, he was on one cell phone and had another in his hand as he sent messages to her and to others. Seconds later the man ended his phone call and shoved his cell phone into his back pocket.  

"You could have just told me in person, I'm sitting right here," she began.

"It was faster," the man replied as he took off his worn bomber jacket and tossed it on to the desk. The woman crossed her legs and placed her phone into her lap as she focused all her attention on to the man in front of her.

"What are your orders, Headmaster?" the woman seemed to sneer at the man, in turn, he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Don't," The man replied as he leaned on the ornately decorated desk chair. 

"I have to keep up formalities somewhere. She may be listening," She replied with a small laugh and looked up at the man.

"You know that she isn't, stop," He replied.

"Fine...now what is it Squall?" 

"We've officially received approval from the President of Esthar," Squall began. "With that being said, you are my first witness. I hereby pardon his actions against the students of Balamb Garden and myself. Please bring him back to Balamb Garden," 

"It's escalated to that type of situation that we need his help…" The young woman commented.

"I'm sure he's matured during his time of solitude…but you know this is important Akira. The president is adamant about Seifer's part in this situation," he continued.

"Squall—" Akira began.

"Besides…if the information you got from your sister is true…then we're going to need all the help we can get," Squall said as he sighed and ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair.

"How do you feel about this? I know you pardon his…'crimes'…" Akira trailed off. Squall's icy blue eyes focused on the woman for a moment before they fell on to the papers laid out on his desk. The papers belong to a file of a man he once fought alongside with, a friendly rival, a sorceress knight, Seifer Almasy.

"It doesn't matter what I think or feel about this…" Squall trailed off as he pulled out the chair from the desk and plopped down into it. Akira crossed her arms as she looked down at the man who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I guess we'll find out how you feel once I bring him back, huh…" Akira trailed off. Squall glanced up at the woman, he trusted her more so than the ones he fought with years ago. She was his most trusted and reliable SeeD commander, Akira Nishidake who hailed from a Garden and city that been overtaken by the sands of the Bikanel Desert.

How he felt, he couldn't voice it and he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to voice it unless the two were hidden away in a private setting. The Headmaster's office wouldn't suffice.

"Ok then I'm leaving now," Akira murmured and began towards the door.

"Akira," Squall began. With her hand on the elevator button holding it in place, she turned to look at the man.

"Don't rough him up…too much," Squall said curtly with a small nod. With a grin, the woman shrugged.

_"No promises, Squall,"_

* * *

"I appreciate you asking me to go with you Aki, but why me? I don't want to see that bastard no ways!"

"Zell. Chill, please. You've been at this for nearly an hour," Akira said as she tried to focus on the road in front of them. They were transported to the Island of Centra and were driving in one of the new prototype small utility vehicles towards their target.

_Seifer Almasy._

"Um. No?" Zell replied.

"Then why did you agree to come with me?" Akira asked. The man in the seat next to her immediately became silent and sighed.

"Two reasons. One, you know I can't say no to a SeeD Commander, that looks bad no matter how close you are with them. Second, you used my weakness against me…Shizuka," Zell replied.

"Maybe I should have just asked my sister instead then, huh," Akira replied with a short chuckle.

"Listen…" Zell began.

Within their small group of SeeD members, everyone knew that Zell had a thing for Akira's younger sister. She was near Akira's twin in appearance, but personality wise she was completely different than Akira. She was always kind, sweet, girly, and feminine compared to Akira's blunt, calm and coolness that she exuded.

"I can't help that you let your weakness get the best of you," Akira replied as she maneuvered the car to in front of an old and weathered building.

"When you word it like that you make it seem like I'm easily gullible," Zell replied as he looked out the window and at the old building.

"This is…," Zell started.

"The Orphanage," Akira completed.

"Is he here?" Zell asked as he got out of the vehicle and looked at the ruins, this is all what's left of  ** _his_**  childhood home.

"That's what Cid and Edea said. Shizuka followed confirmed that information that there had been signs of someone living here," Akira said as she too exited the vehicle.

"Wonder why he could come back here. It's so far away," Zell muttered under his breath

"We'll never know how he thinks. Let's just find him ok?" Akira said as she walked into the most stable looking building, Zell followed after her.

"Seifer!" Akira called out as she walked into the building.

"Yo Seifer, you here?" Zell called out after her. The two were greeted by the soft breeze of the wind, the noises of birds and the soft chirps of crickets. There were no signs of the man. Zell looked at her then looked around.

"Where could he be?" Zell asked. Akira quickly examined the area before her eyes zoomed in on the old worn stairs and then to the open walkway above.

"Aki-" Zell started as he noticed the woman as she looked around the area.

"Stay down here and look for him, I'll look upstairs," Akira said as she began up the stairs. Zell watched her but quickly looked away as he noticed the woman wore her official SeeD uniform today, a skirt.

With a sigh he began to look around on the lower level of the building.

* * *

Cautiously and carefully, Akira walked the halls of the seemingly empty building. The floors looked to be fully intact and so did all the rooms she passed as she looked for the man. He must have preserved some of the rooms as he stayed here. As she continued to search, she could easily hear Zell walking around downstairs, the birds chirping outside, but not the footsteps behind her.

Akira quickly turned around ready to strike but bumped into someone's chest completely catching her off guard

"Nice one girly," a deep voice echoed through her ears. She recognized the voice, it was their target, Seifer Almasy.

"Seifer," Akira said as she stepped back calming herself down from the adrenaline that shot through her body. Seifer quickly looked over Akira and smirked.

"Are you lost, little girl? You're pretty far from Balamb…you might get eaten by a wolf," Seifer said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I'm a wolf tamer," Akira replied sarcastically.

"Oh, A wolf tamer, never would of thought," Seifer quipped. Akira rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Zell I found him!" Akira yelled. Seifer looked towards the stairs as he heard heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs, Zell tripped but caught himself.

"Well Well Well, never thought I would see you again…oh and nice entrance chicken," Seifer said as he chuckled. Zell scoffed and rolled his eyes at the man.

"Don't give me that, you know you missed me," Seifer teased.

"You know what-" Zell started.

"Wrong time and place Zell," Akira cut in.

"Yeah, Zell…chill out," Seifer teased while mocking Akira. Unamused, Akira crossed her arms as she looked at the man and then to Zell.

"You two can squabble on the way back to Balamb," Akira began.

"Back to Balamb?" Seifer repeated as he arched an eyebrow. "You two came for me?"

"Yeah…we were asked nicely…so here we are," Zell replied with a huff.

"A mission? You two are SeeDs then right?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah—" Akira began when Zell cut in.

"Rank 25 baby!" Zell said with pride as he grinned.

"What would that make you Miss Long Legs?" Seifer asked.

"It's not important, we've come to take you back to Balamb," Akira began as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Why?" Seifer crossed his arms as he looked at the two SeeDs in front of him. It had been nearly four years since he had seen anyone from Balamb and now they were going to take him back, or at least trying to.

"Why are you here to take me back to Balamb?" Seifer asked again. Almost immediate Seifer could sense the change in the atmosphere between the two, the almost comedic expression that Zell wore faded and the woman wore a stoic expression as she looked at him

"It's more complicated than I can say at the moment. There are several moving parts that you will need to hear but…as an Ex-Knight-," Akira started. Seifer stiffened, ' _Ex-knight'_  that word reminded him of what he did to everyone, four years ago.

"Your actions have been pardoned by the people of Balamb," Akira said. Seifer quickly searched the woman's face for any sign of deceit and found none.

"Are you…serious?" Seifer asked.

"If I wasn't we wouldn't be here," Akira replied. Seifer nervously ran a hand through his hair and over his face, he couldn't believe what was happening, what had come from the woman's mouth.

"Earth to Seifer. She said you can come back," Zell replied.

"It's been four years…" Seifer trailed off.

"It's been a while…things have changed but you'll see when you get there," Zell replied.

"So you're telling me to pack my bags and go with you guys?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah! We don't have all day!" Zell said irately.

"You don't have to rush me, Miss Long legs over there is all of the motivation I need," Seifer said as he looked Akira up and down. Akira frowned at the man as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, that cold stare. I don't have much…so it won't take me long," Seifer began as he walked past the two.

"We'll be outside," Zell said as he followed Akira down the stairs. Akira took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Squall…we found him and we're on our way back," Akira said as she made her way out of the building followed by Zell.

"This is gonna be fun," Zell scoffed as he leaned against the vehicle.

"Not with that mindset," Akira commented as placed her cellphone into her breast pocket.

"We'll see,"

* * *

"A new model?" Seifer questioned as he tossed his small duffle bag into the back seat and got into the vehicle closing the door behind him.

"It's a new prototype for a slim model utility truck," Zell replied. "Since Akira is a SeeD Commander she gets to test out all of the new toys and gadgets,"

"A SeeD commander huh," Seifer said as he looked at the woman in the front seat, her deep green eyes met his jade green ones through the rearview mirror before she started up the vehicle.

"Are you sure you got everything?" she asked.

"Yeah…it's not like I have much anyway," Seifer said as he closed the backseat door.

Akira nodded and began to drive to their pick up point, the beginning of the drive was mostly silent until Seifer spoke up

"Sooo Zelly ol-boy," Seifer started.

"Oh god, don't start with that **,** " Zell said firmly. Seifer chuckled.

"It's a term of endearment," Seifer chuckled.

"Endearment my ass," Zell scoffed and frowned.

"I'm serious…but I don't really have much to lose right now…so actually missed you Chicken-wuss," Seifer said.

"I'm sure. I'm not falling for your lies, Seifer," Zell said irritated.

"What I can't say I missed an old buddy? Sheez you're such a hard ass," Seifer said as he leaned up towards the front seats.

"Buddy? Hardly. Hardass? Blow it out of your ass," Zell retorted, Seifer laughed.

"You haven't changed at all," Seifer sighed causing Zell to turn in his seat to face Seifer. Seifer looked at the man unperturbed by the glare that was plastered on the younger man's face. With a shrug, Seifer glanced at Akira who had been silent since the start of the drive.

"I must say I don't really remember you…" Seifer trailed off.

"I'm not too surprised," Akira replied, her attention still focused on the road ahead.

"And why is that?" Seifer questioned. He had to admit he didn't really remember the woman, she looked familiar but he couldn't put a name to her face.

"Akira Nishidake, I came from a Garden that no longer exists," Akira replied. "I also learned really quick to avoid you and your crew back then,"

Everyone at Balamb knew of Seifer and his Disciplinary Committee gang and the all the 'disciplinary actions' that they handed out to the students of Balamb. Seifer was the one that every girl wanted to get close with and well his reputation was well known through the Garden.

When Akira and Shizuka transferred to Balamb Garden they quickly learned about Seifer and his crew through warnings from other students and from examples.

"Oh, why is that?" Seifer asked smoothly.

"Because we were told you were a conceited, arrogant, annoying, womanizing—" Akira started.

"Asshat," Zell finished. Seifer scoffed at the two as he shifted in his seat.

"I'm not too surprised about that because that's how I was back then," Seifer replied.

"At least you own up to it and you're not denying it," Zell commented as he turned his attention to the window and the sights outside.

"Why deny it when I knew that it was the truth?" Seifer shrugged.

"Either way, we stayed ways away from you," Akira added as she turned off the side road and on to the main road to the freeway

"Wait. I do remember you Nishidake," Seifer began. "You have a twin don't you?"

"I do," Akira replied as she glanced at the man's reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Ah, then I do remember you," Seifer began

"Cherry?" Zell asked as he looked at Akira confused.

"He called Shizuka that until I punched him in the face," Akira replied nonchalantly.

"OH! I remember that! It was that talk of Balamb Garden for a couple of months," Zell said as he began to laugh a bit.

It happened four years ago, Akira and Shizuka transferred from the Bikanel Garden. The girls being "fresh meat" in the words of Seifer himself, Seifer and his committee began their harassment on the two, to make sure they understood what was going to come if they broke the rules of the Balamb Garden.

Seifer's nickname for Shizuka did not sit with Akira, and Akira did not care about Seifer and his committee and punched him in the face.

"I'm surprised that you're still at Balamb," Seifer scoffed.

"Well being a SeeD Commander has its perks and I am damn good at what I do," Akira replied.

"I dare you to try to mess with Shizuka now, she's a level 30 SeeD," Zell said with an ear to ear grin as he looked at the man.

He knew that for once in his life he was above Seifer, the man couldn't look down on him any longer. It was his turn to be looked down upon and Zell was going to make sure that the man knew that with every chance he got.

"Sounds like someone still hasn't grown up yet," Seifer replied nonchalantly as he leaned back in his seat.

"Fuck you," Zell hissed at the blonde haired man.

Even with the small chatter that he had started Seifer's mind swam with questions all laced with uncertainty. He wasn't per se banned from Balamb, the town and the Garden held too many painful memories for the man and the people…

"Why did you guys come get me?" Seifer spoke up breaking the silence that had fallen between the trio. "What? What happened?"

Seifer asked leaning towards the seats again. Zell remained silent as did Akira.

"Balamb Garden is still standing right?" Seifer questioned

"Yeah, it's great," Zell replied.

"More will be explained once we get back. Everything and everyone is safe, don't worry," Akira replied.

"You two made it seem like someone died or something," Seifer commented.

"No…Squall asked us to find you and bring you back," Zell started. "Figured it would better if someone you knew were to welcome you back,"

Seifer looked at the man's reflection in the rearview mirror, the man was too focused on the sights outside to notice him.

"To put it simply, we just wanted you to know that you were welcomed back. We don't know why you left in the first place," Zell said as he looked out his window.

"Squall…wants you to come back…start over-" Akira started.

"—and to actually live your life…not in hiding," Zell added.

The man was silent once again as if he needed time to digest what the two had said. The man, Squall, wanted him to come back? He had to admit that he was a bit surprised, he assumed that everyone hated his guts, wanted him dead for everything that he had caused, the  _sorceress_.

"It just sounds like you all want something from me…so what is it?" Seifer asked bitterly as he looked out his window.

Zell glanced at Akira as if he was asking for permission to speak. Whatever he was asking permission for it had to be something serious that they didn't talk about without hesitation.

"Actually everyone needs you," Akira replied.

"What do you mean?" Seifer asked as he looked at the woman in the front seat.

"Squall isn't going to be upset…him and I are… _friends_ ," Akira said with a smile.

"… _friends_?" Seifer muttered under his breath. Zell scoffed.

"Do you know how hard it is to be friends with you and Rinoa? She told me she feels threatened by you," Zell said.

"I cannot help her with that problem. I know my limits," Akira replied with a short shrug. "Anyway"

"Well...to start remnants of Adel's and Ultimecia's powers have surfaced. In addition to that there are rumors and supposedly a sighting of a sorceress along with pro-sorceress group spreading propaganda," Akira continued.

"What?" Seifer said in disbelief.

"Yeah, …it's gotten pretty bad, to be honest. Especially with the Pro-Sorceress propaganda…" Zell trailed off.

"So we have our hands full and need all the help we can get," Akira added.

"What does that have to do with me?" Seifer questioned. "I can't do anything about it. I'm not a SeeD, that's what you guys are for,"

"Stop playing dumb. You're an Ex-Knight, I'm sure you have some hidden sleeping power that you need to unleash or something like that," Zell commented as he glanced over his shoulder at the man.

"Real funny chicken shit. The joke's on your dumb ass because I have no such power," Seifer replied.

"Listen—"Zell began.

"I would appreciate if you two were not to fucking argue about this until you know the full story," Akira cut both of the men short.

"Now. There are things that have yet to be discussed about this entire situation and as I said before, we need all the help we can get." Akira sighed. "So until then, this topic is no longer up for discussion. Understand?"

"Yeah," Zell replied.

"Sure. Whatever just go ahead and kidnap me," Seifer sarcastically.


End file.
